Fratello
by Madder Than Mad Hatter
Summary: "Now, now, don't cry fratello, all I want is very simple" Italy took his hand and placed a revolver on top of it. He led the hand holding the revolver pointed it on the side of Lovino's head "Belong only to me" Rated T well there is no much violence


**This is from my laptop that was broken by me but now repaired by my generous cousin. It was just stuck there being lonely so I just updated it. This one is like from two years ago? I haven't made an account for fanfiction that time yet, sorry if this story sucks cuz i can't really do horror and this is just an experimental story... So going on**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING **

* * *

"_Fratello"_

"Stop...!"

"Fratello!"

"STOP!"

Honey brown eyes widened in fear, his tan hands gripping his ears willing the sound to stop penetrating his ears. The hair was mussed that have something brown on them- that must be mud- and some spots of red. Why did this happened to him? He don't have time to think now… he have to get away or he'll be caught.

"Fratello, why are you running away from me? Don't you love me? DON'T YOU LOVE ME, FRATELLO!"

Wrong turn. He is cornered now, he won't be able to get away. He kicked the wooden wall to see if he can break it.

"Fratello, what's wrong?"

"You can't run anymore Fratello? Ah… Fratello can't escape… so cute"

Don't turn around. Don't turn around! His body became still, cold air surrounding him especially at his nape, but dozens of sweat flows.

"Want me to open the door fratello?"

The wall was gone and a hallway appeared. It looked creepy and dark but he didn't paid mind to it. All he can think of is a way to escape. He came to a halt though when he noticed the pool of blood underneath him, his horror stricken eyes followed where the blood came from slowly, afraid to see what's on the other side, he then clamped his mouth shut with his hands to stop the scream go out of his mouth.

"Isn't it ironic fratello? Braginski was the one who kept on saying that everyone will become one with him. Now look at him now laying dead beside the others, being one with them in death, kind of funny huh. To be defeated by what they thought the weakest ma-" It suddenly disappeared when a cross was thrown onto it.

"L-Lovi…" Lovino turned around, his honey brown eyes meeting the olive green eyes that he hasn't seen for so long.

"Antonio… how... h-how are you alive?" Spain walked to him, Lovino's eyes following his every move.

"I pretended to be dead and laid down beside them but enough of me… I'm glad that you're safe my sweet little Lovi."

"How dare you touch MY fratello! You dirty disgusting thing!"

Antonio was thrown to the wall by some force, he groaned in pain.

"Antonio!" he heard Romano shout his name, panting for breath he tried to stand up, he has to protect his beloved Lovinito he threw some rocks on the floating figure that was Feliciano. The little Italian that was sweet and cute and had somehow turned into a monster. Feliciano gave a bone chilling laugh.

"Silly Antonio, you think that will work on me?" an invisible force wrapped around his neck and lift him up, and he began fighting for his breath.

"Is this the one that you loved the most, Fratello?" Feliciano looked at his scared brother "This silly, weak human, over me?"

By now, tears are falling from Lovino's eyes, his eyes darting from Antonio to his brother "Please stop this Feliciano" he pleaded "Don't hurt him"

Feliciano glared hatefully at the said Spaniard "Hearing you say that makes me want to hate him more…" he threw Antonio once again, his head landing with a loud thumping noise.

"Antonio!" He ran to the fallen man, but an invisible force came between them "W-what is this?" he whispered then said in a loud voice "Antonio, wake up! Wake up damnit!"

"See Fratello…" a cold hand touched him on the shoulder "He is weak! Someone like him should never be close to you, he is tainting you, my beautiful brother" the cold hand slowly went to his right cheek and felt his lips. His chin was cupped by Italy and he was forced to look at the brown eyes that were full of innocence and happiness before now changed into insanity and obsession.

"Please stop this Feli, I'll do anything just don't hurt him!"

Feliciano grinned evilly at this "Everything? Are you sure of that, my brother?"

Romano nodded, tears continuing to fall from his eyes as he looked at the unconscious Spaniard. Feliciano cooed at him and wiped his tears.

"Now, now, don't cry fratello, all I want is very simple" Italy took his hand and placed a revolver on top of it. He led the hand holding the revolver pointed it on the side of Lovino's head.

"Belong only to me" he knew what his brother wants fingers shaking, and slowly he rested his forefinger on the trigger

"Lovi, DON'T!" Antonio, who woke up, just to see his beloved Lovi shoot himself shouted, he tried to stand up but his left leg was twisted so instead he tried to crawl with haste "Don't shoot yourself Lovino!"

Lovino looked at his brother's eyes "Come fratello, be mine... or I'll kill him!"

Closing his eyes tightly, he pulled the trigger and ... everything went blank.

Anotnio looked with horror at the fallen body of his beloved and he crawled even faster "LOVI! LOVI!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a loud screeching laugh was heard coming from the other Italian, and soon the insane brown eyes turned it gaze unto him, filled with hate "And what to do with you?"

When Antonio opened his eyes again, instead of the dungeon like place, he was laying quite comfortably on his bed. His breath is erratic and cold sweat pouring off him.

"a dream…" he said to himself before laughing in relief.

"Not quite" his eyes widened when he heard that voice. It was just like his Lovi but at the same time not. Suddenly two hands wrapped around his neck, his eyes became a little blurred with tears, but he could see his lovely Lovi quite clearly.

"L-Lovi…" he chocked out. Everything became hazy and he could feel his lungs bursting, he tried to fight off the hands around his neck but it won't even budge. A figure appeared behind Lovino, and he could recognize the face of Feliciano, split into an evil grin.

"Bye bye"

And his lungs finally gave out, and he was welcomed into an eternal darkness.

* * *

**So any thought about it? wrong spelling and wrong grammar? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is accepted as long as it's constructive. Was it boring? I hope not... Please review and tell me what you think :) thank you~**


End file.
